Cassette Tape
by Turtle28
Summary: I found a prompt. I wrote a response.


_5 AP tests, one really long graduation, and a won scholarship later; I've returned! No, this isn't a continuation of my multi-chapter (I'll get there!) I somehow came across this prompt and I JUMPED ON IT. I seriously have no idea how it came across my screen but here I am. So, to whoever wanted this story, here ya go I guess :) Thanks for reading and hopefully I can start writing some more again!_

* * *

 **Madam Secretary Prompt: Throughout their relationship, whenever Elizabeth hasn't been able to tell Henry how she's feeling, she's asked him to listen to a song that conveys her message for her. In the early days, that meant cuing up a tape and leaving it somewhere for him, but now she can just send him the link on YouTube.**

"Dammit, Henry!"

Elizabeth slammed the books she had been holding violently on her desk. She was sending daggers through her stare, and Henry was responding with a ferocious glare of his own. He was pissed, and so was she based on the way Elizabeth's hands had curled into tight fists that faintly shook.

Henry knew Elizabeth was working through some snarky response to his previous under-breath comment; it was just a matter of time. He shouldn't have made it- he knew- but he had been worked to his last nerve by a particularly ostentatious student that morning. His usual self-control had been thrown out the window when Elizabeth had clamored through the foyer with some elaborate tale of Poland's odd demands for… "What was it? A golden something," Henry attempted to recall. He wasn't really listening, just aware his wife pulled some "diplomatic bullshit" to fix it all.

And then he snapped.

Henry was preparing himself to be absolutely demolished by what came out of Elizabeth's mouth next; her wit just couldn't be matched. Instead, he was met with radio silence. Her mouth was slightly agape, features shifting to one that was a mixture of far too many emotions for him to count. Instead of the retort he was expecting, she just rounded her desk and briskly strode past him without making eye contact.

Now Henry was utterly confused as he heard the back door swing open. What did he say to make her so upset? She was just in a chipper mood, while he was the one brooding over the shit that had occurred during his lecture.

Henry decided it was best to give Elizabeth some space; the whole debacle was frighteningly odd and he wasn't in the mood to anger her more. So, he leaned back and closed his eyes, attempting to recall what usually followed a moment like this in his and Elizabeth's relationship. Henry couldn't help but let his lips slightly uptick as he knew exactly what was coming next…

 _1988_

 _Henry was sitting dumbfounded by what had just occurred. He had just told Elizabeth he loved her, and she left. She actually stood up and walked out of his apartment, as if he hadn't given his heart to her moments earlier. Sure, Henry had basically gifted his whole self to this girl through his actions, but this was the first time he put them into words. He didn't think she'd say it back to him tonight, yet he was in no way expecting to be abandoned to this rejection._

 _"_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Henry collapsed backward on the couch and banged his head. "You really did it this time McCord," he muttered to himself. Henry peered towards his fishbowl, "I definitely fucked up, didn't I?" Aquinas, the fish, only gurgled more bubbles in response. "I bet you were a ladies' man back in the ocean, huh?" Henry studied his trusty companion for a moment. "Oh my god, I'm talking to a fish." Henry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a self-deprecating laugh. It was going to be a long night._

 _Henry awoke suddenly to the sound of soft, yet insistent knocking on his door. He stumbled awake and clumsily made his way towards the noise. Expecting a drunk friend or lost pizza boy, Henry's eyes widened at the sight before him._

 _Elizabeth, in a raggedy, plaid pajama top; UVA sweats; and fuzzy, polka dot socks; was standing before Henry. Her hair clearly had been thrown hastily into a bun. She appeared disheveled, yet stunningly beautiful at the way her eyes gleamed with determination and… passion? Henry couldn't quite make out what message she was sending, however, it seemed her outreached arm could provide him answers._

 _She was holding a cassette tape. There were no markings or labels, only the thrust of the tape towards Henry when he glanced up at Elizabeth. He took it willingly and snatched her wrist before she had the opportunity to leave. They hadn't spoken one word since Henry had opened the door, yet the way in which Henry held her gaze was easily pleading,"Stay with me."_

 _Whether it was his eyes or his aggressive pull of Elizabeth into the apartment that convinced her, Henry wouldn't know. He did know, however, they were about to listen to whatever was on that tape together for better or worse._

 _They walked silently back to the couch and Henry gestured for Elizabeth to sit while he placed the cassette into his cassette player. He then pushed play and turned towards Elizabeth. She was avoiding his gaze again, leading Henry to choose the coffee table as an appropriate place for him to sit. The two sat facing each other, although only Henry was looking up. The contents of the tape began to play, and Henry found himself gripping the edge of the table._

 _"_ _When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do, is take a look at you."_

 _The first lyrics rang out and Henry immediately reached for Elizabeth. He grabbed her knees as she still refused to look his way. Instead, he sat in silence as the soft voice of Phil Collins filled the room._

 _"_ _When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_

 _Can't control the quivering inside"_

 _Henry shifted his hands up Elizabeth's thighs as the sonorous melody commenced. She still hadn't moved, so Henry squeezed Elizabeth's thighs as the lyrics were sung. He desperately wanted to make eye contact, leading his hands further up her body. His palm now rested on her waist, all while kneeling so he could be closer to her. Their height difference amounted to a great enough distance that Henry kneeling easily put him at eye level with the sitting Elizabeth._

 _"_ _When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter_

 _My whole world could shatter, I don't care"_

 _Henry began to move his hand from her waist towards her cheek but was stopped short. Simultaneously, Elizabeth had reached out to intertwine their fingers and look up. Holding each other's gaze, their hands continued to tangle. Henry could make out the slightest of smiles gracing Elizabeth's lips when he pulled her closer to the edge of the couch-closer to him. Henry knew the words coming next; he knew the words being unconventionally spoken._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love"_

 _Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with anticipation to Henry's response. He leaned in an inch, only to be met forcefully by Elizabeth's lips. Message received._

 _When the song finally ended, and they pulled apart; Henry again met Elizabeth's eyes. She let out a snort, then fell victim to a fit of giggles. Henry immediately followed suit and the two found themselves in hysterics over the emotional relief that had just occurred. Eventually, they found their foreheads touching and a comforting silence enveloping the air._

 _"_ _I talked to Aquinas."_

 _Elizabeth jerked her head back to stare at him quizzically,"You talked to a dead guy in the two hours I was gone?"_

 _"_ _No! No, my fish," he gestured in the direction of the goldfish gurgling away in the corner. Elizabeth cocked her brow and slightly tilted her head._

 _"_ _Wow, you really are lonely without me."_

 _Elizabeth stopped short as she realized what she had just said. Sensing her insecurity, Henry pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and admired her._

 _"_ _Yea, I really am. And can I add," he paused to cup the back of her head,"I'm hopelessly in love with you."_

 _"_ _Phil likes you alright, too," Elizabeth broke out into a beaming smile and continued,"And I love you. And I'm sorry I left, I got nervous and freaked out. As soon as I left I realized how much of an idiot I was…" Her hands were flailing everywhere at that point as she was attempting to work through her hesitation._

 _"_ _Hey," Henry grabbed her hands and shook them lightly,"forget about it. After all, nothing can break our 'groovy kind of love.'_

 _"_ _Oh lord, that one's even worse than Aquinas!" She slapped him exasperatedly even as she began laughing again._

 _"_ _Hey! Don't talk about my fish that way."_

 _His mock seriousness faded as soon as it began, and the two were right back to where they were two hours before. Except, for one small detail to their blossoming relationship; Henry and Elizabeth's vocabulary contained three new words…_

"I love you."

Henry whispered it to the bookshelves filled with the writings of Aquinas when the grainy video Elizabeth had sent was over.

"And I'm sorry," Henry swiveled in his chair to find his wife leaning against the doorway with a tearing sparkle in her eye.

"Nah, babe I wasn't being fair. I just had a bad day," Henry reached out his hand for Elizabeth to take, and she willingly did so. Landing in his lap, she wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and pecked his cheek. He smiled and gently tugged her head to his shoulder.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did I even yell at you?" Henry glanced down at this question, while Elizabeth peered up from his shoulder.

"Um, well, I-I uh," Henry racked his brain for what exactly they had been so upset about only a half hour earlier.

"Me either," Elizabeth cut him off and shrugged her shoulders. She shifted her head back to the crook of Henry's neck and nestled herself in his side. Henry simply squeezed her a little tighter and smiled to himself. Henry truly was hopelessly in love.


End file.
